Confused
by whodidyoukillforyoururl
Summary: Harry is a girl!
1. Chapter 1

Inside Albus Dumbledore's cluttered office, the old man paced back and forth occasionally pausing to fiddle with several different shiny objects. Sitting on one side of the Professor's vast desk was a confused looking boy with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes.

'Professor?,' Harry Potter asked tentatively, it was extremely unusual for Professor Dumbledore to be in this much distress, 'Is everything okay?'

'Of course not Harry! It's all turning upside down! Ugh this is bad, really bad' He shook his head and placed it heavily in his hands. After a few moments awkward silence,

'Pardon me for asking, but what's happening Sir?' Harry asked getting slightly worried about the old babbling Professor. Dumbledore sighed

'The cats out of the bag now I guess. Harry this may be hard to hear but when you were a baby and Voldemort cursed you with the killing curse, there were some marginal side effects,' Harry's look of complete confusion made the professor sigh heavier, 'Harry you are really... a girl.' There was a moments silence before Harry burst out laughing.

As he wiped a tear from his eye he said 'Good one Sir' and started chuckling quietly to himself mouthing _a girl!_

'Harry I'm serious. When Voldemort cursed you, you survived it. However a transformation occurred in you leaving you as a woman. Voldemort didn't know because he died before you changed sex. I knew Voldemort would one day return and if he found you as a girl... well let's just say that things could have got complicated. So I set a spell on you to maintain your body as a boys. However even though the magic is strong, it was due to fade when you neared you 17th birthday as that is when you came of age. Unfortunately when Voldemort entered your body last year and took over your body systems, the magic started to disappear faster. I thought I should tell you before, but I wasn't sure when exactly it would happen, besides I didn't see you over the summer holidays which is why I called you here today. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.' The Professor looked at Harry seeking a apology acceptance but all he received was a shocked look. The boy paled. 'Harry?' and he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard voices around him, but didn't quite register what they were saying as his eyes blurred into focus.

'Wait so is he a girl or not?' Ron, his best friend, asked. A different familiar voice answered

'Well technically he's always been a girl...' Ginny's voice floated into ears. He opened his eyes and looked up at the others. Their faces were still blurred. He reached for the bedside table, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose. He almost laughed at the faces looking down at him in confusion and concern, if he was a different person he might have done.

'What time is it?' he asked groggily ruffling his hair.

'2pm on Friday the 5th of September.' Fred answered smiling slightly Harry returned the smile and Fred blushed, which was really odd.

'Wait a sec... What are you all doing in my room?' Harry yelled squeaking slightly, _Wait...Squeaking? since when do I squeak! _Hermione laughed slightly shattering the awkward atmosphere

'This isn't your room. This is the infirmary, You fainted in Dumbledore's office Harry!' she said touching his shoulder lightly. He groaned

'Wait that wasn't a dream?' They all shook their heads and he groaned again and paled.

'Come on mate, lunch is ready! Madam Pomfrey said we could take you as soon as you woke up.' Ron said smiling slightly.

'Alright... Wait let me go into the closet to get changed.' He went in the magical expanding closet and pulled his shirt off. He looked in the mirror.

Outside Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waited, quietly muttering to themselves when a high pitched scream resounded out from inside the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

All five of them ran to the door of the closet 'Harry?' There was another scream and the door slammed open. Harry appeared with his shirt back on.

'HERMIONE IM A GIRL!,' she yelled grabbing the other girls shoulders and shaking her, 'I must still be dreaming...yes that's it! In a minute I'll be fine, I'll wake up a boy again. Yes this is just a dream,' she pinched herself, 'Ok a very realistic dream.' She said rubbing her arm.

'You're not dreaming mate...' Ron muttered quietly stopping Harry's long drawn out monologue.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT DREAMING! I'M A FRICKING GIRL!... no... wait, your right I'm not dreaming because this is a NIGHTMARE!' Harry screeched mostly to herself.

'Harry, do you remember what Dumbledore told you in his office?' Ginny asked placing a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder.

'Yes sort of...why?' Harry said quietly still wide eyed and shaking but more calm.

'Well... the spell wore off.' She said bluntly and as Harry looked into her eyes she saw that it was true. She wasn't lying.

'But...But...What am I going to do?' she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

'First of all we have to decide whether you want the public to know about this. I presume the answer is no?'

Dumbledore said as he waltzed in through the double door entrance to the infirmary.

'Of course it's a fricking NO! I haven't even gotten used to it myself yet!' Harry yelled her temper rising again.

'Very well... we will arrange a room for you in one of the towers. As for the name...any ideas?' Dumbledore asked the room at large. Everyone screamed out names. Holly? Hailey? Harriet? Hera? Hermia? Helena? Harry shook her head at all of these suggestions until a quiet voice rose from the back 'What about Hannah?' Ginny said with a finger placing on her chin as if she was thinking hard. Harry shrugged.

'Hmm... I quite like that actually.' Hermione said and all the others nodded.

'Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Hannah Lily Potter.' Dumbledore boomed into the empty infirmary.

*AN From now on Harry shall be referred to as a girl and as Hannah even in narration *


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah was confused 'So what happens now?' she asked scratching her arm slowly.

'Well, you move into your room, in I think the room next to my office, for a few days until everyone believes that 'Harry Potter' was kicked out of the school because of bad grades and duelling on the premises and is now rumoured to be somewhere in France. And then we will introduce you as a new student and a long lost relative of Harry Potter, his cousin or something.' Dumbledore said. Hannah groaned again as this information set in.

'Do I have to go out with such a...bang?' she asked. Everyone laughed and Professor Dumbledore said

'Come Hannah; let's get you settled in your new room.' and walked out. Hannah turned for one last look in the mirror, waved goodbye to her friends and followed the professor out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore led her down the corridor and towards the giant gargoyle.

'Now listen Hannah, I change the password every week and when it changes I shall post a piece of paper under your door to tell you what it is. Just in case you want to leave and get some fresh air or something okay?' The poor shocked girl nodded. Dumbledore went up the stairs behind the stone creature dragging Hannah with him. They walked down the corridor that led to Professor Dumbledore's office, but they turned left before the vast door and into a smaller one that Hannah hadn't noticed before. She followed the older man into the room. It wasn't very big but she'd lived in much worse. There was a double bed in the centre of the room covered in grey sheets and black pillows. In the corner there was a kitchen and a door. She presumed through that was the bathroom. There was a closet in the other corner. The room in all was very dark .The walls were a pale grey and the carpet was a darker shade that matched the sheets. It was nothing like the colourful Gryffindor dorms she was used to. She walked in slowly and sat on the bed.

'Well there are some muggle clothes in the closet and some witches robes for when you return to your lessons. Okay I have a meeting now so I have to leave, but feel free to come to me if you need anything.' He said walking out the door and going to his office.

As soon as the door closed she grabbed her knees and drew them to her chest. She dropped her head into her lap. _Why does it always happen to me? _She asked herself as a tear slowly escaped her closed eyes. She wiped it away and got up muttering to herself 'No use crying over spilt milk.' She walked to the closet and opened it. Looking in the mirror she saw a different person. Sure, her hair was the same as before, short cut up to the ears and a fringe draped across her face covering one eye and her scar (which sadly was still there) and her eyes were the familiar shade of emerald green, but her face was different. The bones were more feminine, sharper. Her body was slender and had even less muscle than he had before! Her clothes that she had been wearing before were too long for her. She had shrunk. _Shrunk? _She thought _how in the world is that fair? _She scowled and reached into the cupboard. After a while of dismissing several pink items and TONS of dresses she found a stripy black and purple long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked in the mirror again. Even though the sleeves and the actual t-shirt were slightly long for her they were much better than before. She looked around the small room noticing that all her stuff from when she was a boy was littered around here. She drew open her bedside drawer and found what she was looking for. It was a muggle contraption that stored music and played it back for you. It was her IPod. She have saved for one of these for three years and finally managed to get on this summer. She put her earphone in and pressed play. Never surrender by Skillet played back into her ear. She smiled a small smile and shoved her IPod into her pocket. Feeling slightly peckish she made her way to the door and then stopped when she remembered that she couldn't go down to the great hall like everyone else. Her heart sunk. She changed course and made her way to the small kitchen. She opened the fridge, only to find it empty. She checked the other cupboards and drawers and saw nothing. Hungry and now grumpy she opened the door and walked out. But instead of going back down towards the gargoyle she turned left and went towards the vast golden doors of Dumbledore's office. She heard voices from behind the door. She knocked and instantly the room fell silent.

'Come in.' The Professor's voice echoed through the door. Hannah pushed at the door and walked in. It was harder to push it open now that she was weaker than before.

'Umm...hello Sir...I hope I'm not interrupting anything?'Hannah said quietly. As she said this she realised, for the first time that day, her voice was higher and softer too. She started to nibble on her shirt sleeve as she felt a gaze upon her. When she looked up to see who, or what, it was and she saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair that she had sat in just two days ago, she saw his eyes widen as they met hers. She felt her heart clench and she had a funny feeling in her stomach. Almost as if butterflies were soaring around in there. She coughed and, blushing, she looked away.

'Ah, Hannah! No, no it's not a problem, what can I do for you?'Dumbledore asked looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. She blushed more and said

'Well...Umm...There's no food in the kitchen, in my room, and I was wondering where I could get some...?' she asked her voice going even quieter. _What a lame reason to come _she thought.

'Ah, I see, You'll either have to go to the kitchens or you can summon the house elf, Dobby.' He said smiling.

'Ok... thanks Sir, sorry for the intrusion' She said slowly backing out of the room and closing the door. She ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. She slunk down to the floor her back resting on the door, all traces of her hungry gone, but replaced by some empty feeling seemingly drawing her back to the office. She leaned her back and she thought _what the hell is this feeling? And what in the world happened back there!_


	6. Chapter 6

She sat there her head resting on the door. Then she heard a knock. She jumped up and dusted herself off making her hair look even messier than it was. There was another knock.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' she yelled in the direction of the door as she ran over to the mirror to check herself over once more. She ran to the door and yanked it opened with a grin on her face. She saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George's faces looking down at her. Her grin faded into a small smile, 'Hey Guys.' She said a little deflated.

'Hey, what's with the instant deflation? Are we that bad?' asked George as the barged their way past Hannah and into the small room.

'No...I was just expecting someone else...' She said shrugging her shoulders slightly and smiling wider.

'Who? The Tooth Fairy?,' Fred said grinning, 'They have to be pretty exciting to get you like that.' Hannah laughed and shook her head.

'Nope no one _that _cool' she said while grinning at Fred. He blushed again. She giggled.

'Cool you get your own room and everything!' Ron shouted from the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged as if to say _what can you do?_

'Yes Ron, Where did you think I was going to stay? Dumbledore's office?' Everyone laughed and Ron blushed but still was shaken with laughter. Ginny sat down on Hannah's bed and looked up at her,

'Nice to know your almost back to normal then' she said smiling at the other girl, who was considerably shorter than her even though Ginny was the shortest before Harry became Hannah.

'Yeah it feels good to be back. I'm still shaken obviously but, I've had a while to think about it and I decided that it's not that big a deal. I mean who cares what gender you are. It's what's inside that counts.' She said scratching the back of her neck and shoving her hand in her pocket.

'Very mature of you, Har- I mean Hannah' Hermione said smiling.

'I'm not used to it...It's weird..My best mate being a girl and all...'said Ron moving to sit beside Ginny and rest his head on her shoulders. She shrugged him off grumbling. There was silence for a moment then Hannah mumbled so only Fred could hear,

'Thanks for the support Ron.' Fred's eyes darkened and he thought _She's right he's her best mate he should be helping her through this! _

'Well...I think you exactly the same as before the only difference is that your organs changed that's all... well... and your shorter' he said and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Girl or not, whoever you are I'm starved... do you have any food?' George said groaning slightly. Hannah laughed.

'Unfortunately not , I'm really hungry too,' She said frowning, 'Wait a sec... Dobby?'


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud crack and a dirty looking house elf appeared in the middle of the small room. Even though the body of said elf looked grubby and like he had been rolling around in mud all day, the feet and head bore several socks and several hats that were immaculate. The hat that Dobby, the small elf, wore on the top of all thirteen of them had a turquoise bobble sticking out of it. Hannah looked at the elf and spoke directly to it. Addressing it as an equal she said 'Hey Dobby, Do you think you could do me a favour?' she said with a smiling. The house elf looked at her with wide eyes, but bearing a brave stance. 'Depends what miss'

'Well we are very hungry and I was wondering if maybe you could get us some food from the kitchens? Professor Dumbledore told me to either ask you or to go down to the kitchens myself… I can't do that right now because I'm not meant to be in Hogwarts yet…' she trailed off.

'Well, miss, I may have to have a word with Professor Dumbledore because I am not a ruddy slave!' Dobby shouted stamping his foot on the floor.

'No! I know that! I'm just asking as a favour that's all!' Hannah squeaked trying to defend herself against the raging house elf standing before her.

'You thought it would be funny huh? To call a free elf from their own life were their taking care of other to do your bidding?' Dobby shrieked getting much loud each sentence. He breathed in and out for a bit then took one last look of anger at Hannah and with a loud crack, he vanished.

'What did I do?' Hannah asked the room out loud as they all stared at the patch of floor were Dobby had been standing. She looked at the others who just shook their heads. Ron's stomach growled.

'Ughhhhh… I'm starving, Hannah do you mind if I leave. I really need to eat and its dinner time now.' He said looking at Hannah.

'No, no go ahead…' She mumbled barely aware of what she was saying. Instantly Ron, Fred and George made their way to the door. They mumbled their goodbyes and left, Soon after Hermione and Ginny left too. Hannah was on her own again, she thought about it and realized she was too hungry to wait for Dobby to come back… Or any other house elf for that matter! So she slowly made her way out the door, grabbing her invisibility cloak on the way out. She made her way to the Gargoyle and ran down the winding staircase. She ran out the entrance and walking she made her way slowly down the corridor. She stopped every now and then to peer into several classrooms and think about what she would do to be in one of them now. At the end of the corridor she turned left and made her way down the grand staircase, in the entrance hall. Everyone was eating so she doubted that anyone would come out and see her, but still she had to be careful. She slipped past the open door and moving fast, she made her way towards the Kitchens. She was nearly at the staircase at the end of the long corridor, when she heard footsteps, coming towards her. She ducked behind a statue and froze. She started to panic. _Who could that be?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah sat crouched behind the statue willing the person who was slowly coming towards her to walk straight past. Her heartbeat pumped as she tried to calm herself and think of something, anything, she could say if this person saw her. Her heartbeat overlapped her thoughts as the footsteps loomed closer, the sound echoing through her mind. The sound slowed and stopped right beside the statue. She looked to her left and saw a blonde head bending down to pick up something off the floor. Her eyes widened and her heart slowed to an almost stopping point as she realized that the thing this boy clutched softly in his hands, sifting the material through them almost as smooth as water, was her invisibility cloak! She started to hyperventilate slightly as she thought about how her cloak had most likely fallen out when she was running to hide behind the statue. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned with a start. The eyes that were gazing back at her were silver grey and wide, staring into her emerald green ones. 'Hi...Are you okay?,' Draco Malfoy asked his hand still resting on her shoulder and his gorgeous silver eyes were narrowed with care. She nodded speechless and unable to take her eyes off his, 'Cus, you were kinda hyperventilating there…' he chuckled and she smiled  
'Yeah, I'm fine… just a little out of breath I've been… running.' She said lying easily. He chuckled again.

'Well… I found this on the floor…is it yours?' He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile and held up her invisibility cloak. She was breathless for a second before she blushed a deep red and nodded. _Jesus_ she thought _What the hell is happening to me? _He grinned wider, his white teeth sparkling even brighter than his extremely pale skin. He put out his hand and she took it pulling her up onto her feet. She blushed even more and thanked him quietly as she dusted herself off. He handed her the cloak and smiled at her again. There was an awkward silence before she turned to him and said 'Aren't you meant to be at dinner now?,' she raised her eyebrows. He laughed at her expression and said 'Yeah I had a meeting with my godfather,' She smiled and said oh. He laughed, 'Oh by the way… I'm sorry for being so tremendously rude earlier in Dumbledore's office, I didn't mean to offend you by my staring or anything.' She laughed

'Its fine you were not being 'tremendously rude' at all!' She laughed again. He blushed and said

'Too posh?' and blushed some more looking sheepishly down at his shoes holding his hands behind his back. She reached forward and stroked his fringe out of his face saying '

'No, no it's adorable,' she blushed again and said, 'Sorry,' They both blushed even more and turned away. People were starting to fill out of the dinner hall. 'Oh shit,' she said as she turned around looking at all the people filling the entrance hall, 'Listen…umm? I gotta go now, sorry…thank you for my cloak… don't wanna sound rude but umm what's your name?' she asked walking backwards towards the kitchen staircase.

'Draco Malfoy' He said smiling.

'Pleasure meeting you Draco, I'm Hannah' She smiled and turning away she ran down the staircase. Her heart throbbed as she walked away from him, which confused her in a strange way.

Back in the corridor Draco's heart throbbed just as much as hers as he watched her turn into the door were the staircase to the kitchen was. He was frozen his eyes wide and his hand tracing the place where her hand had stroked her hair. His mouth was open and his silver eyes were staring down the corridor. He heard a voice from behind him 'Draco!' he heard Blaise shout. He turned to see him walking towards him and walked to meet him halfway. Draco's heart throbbed even more as walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

_*AUTHOR'S NOTE*_

_Hey guys :) __ hope your liking this story __ worked kinda hard on it. And I know the chapters aren't long, but you know what? I like where I ended the chapters, cus they were the perfect place to end it :D okay guys this chapter in three days later. :) __Happy Reading :)_

_

* * *

_

She stood right outside the doors of the great hall, her hands tugging at the short skirt she was wearing under her long black cloak. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform, a long black cloak, a short grey skirt, a long sleeved white shirt and a black tie. That in her case was really low so that she could have her shirt slightly unbuttoned. Her black pumps which were laced with little bows fit perfectly onto her long white sock covered feet. Hannah Potter waited until Professor Flitwick came and opened the doors. She walked through the wide entrance. Just as Professor Dumbledore said

'And now, I would like to introduce a new transfer student to the school. Her name is Hannah Potter, and she came from a school in Germany,' There was a mumble of confusion as everyone was whispering the same words _Hannah Potter? _Dumbledore smiled, 'Ah, yes, as you are all wondering she is a long lost cousin of the all famous Harry Potter.' She walked up between the Gryffindoor and Hufflepuff tables her stride strong as she made her way towards the sorting hat in the center stage. She sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head. _Oh ho! Potter? Haven't I sorted you already? _She smirked

_actually I'm a different Potter now thank you very much_

_Ah I see… then I must sort you again…hmm…I think I'll say… _Slytherin! She gasped as she took the hat of her head and placed it on the stool. She looked towards the Gryffindoor table as she made her way towards the Slytherin one. She saw the horrified faces of Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione staring back at her. She shrugged and went towards the green and silver table. She sat on the end next to a small first year. She looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore smile at her encouragingly she smiled a small crooked smile back and turned to face the food slowly covering the table. She grabbed her goblet and gulped down the whole glass of pumpkin juice. She looked down the table and saw Pansy Parkinson waving at her. Confused she slowly waved back. Pansy's hand turned around and beckoned her to come towards the other girl. Even more confused Hannah stood up taking her goblet with her and made her way down the table. She made it to Pansy and said

'Umm…You called?' she asked raising her eyebrows. Pansy laughed

'Come sit down, Chill with us.' _Might as well _she thought _I have to make friends with these people. _She sat down between Pansy and Blaise Zambini. She looked up across the table and her eyes met the silver ones she was so used to by now, because even though she hadn't seen them for three days, they always popped up in her dreams.

'Hello again, Mr. Malfoy' she said grinning. He smiled the crooked smile back at her.

'Ah…Miss. Potter, Now you didn't mention that little piece of information last time we met!' he said chuckling slightly.

'Who says I had to?' She said winking.

'You guys have met before?' Said Pansy and Blaise at the same time their eyebrows rising. They all laughed and Draco said

'Oh just a few times' he winked at Hannah. She stuck her tongue out childishly at him. They laughed again.

'Well Draco, Introduce us then!' Pansy said incredulously.

'Ugh,' he said groaning, 'This is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass.' He said as he pointed to each of the as he said their name. They all waved or did some kind of nod of acknowledgement. Hannah waved back at them.

'Hey, I'm Hannah Potter, Pleasure to meet you all' She said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah's hand had nearly been pulled out of the socket as Pansy dragged her through the several corridors and down to the Slytherin common room. The others followed the excited girl and Hannah as they ran down the empty dungeon corridors. Pansy and Hannah flew into the common room and dragged her up to the girls dormitory. Hannah stood in the doorway to her new room as Pansy wizzed around the room picking up random stuff and showing them to her. 'This is your bed!' she said bouncing up and down on the spot. Hannah looked at the bed and gasped. The Slytherin beds were enclosed in emerald green curtains with silver trimmings. While the Gryiffindoor beds were single and the room was cramped the Slytherin's each had double beds and the rooms were huge the beds were spaced out in the huge dark cavern. Their room had three beds Pansy's was in the center, Daphne's was by the door and Hannah's was in the far corner by the one window in the room. Her trunk was on the floor at the end of her bed and there were several ties which were green and silver. Her shirts had all had the Slytherin emblem sowed into the left side of her chest area. Her cloaks also had the Slytherin emblem bestowed upon them. She smiled and flung herself upon the bed. She curled into a little ball and made a kind of noise that someone makes when it's early morning and they've just woken up. Pany laughed and dragged Hannah off the bed.

'Not now Hannah! We have to go downstairs now! The others are waiting for us!' She shouted poking Hannah slightly. She groaned and got to her feet. Pansy grabbed her hand and dragged her once again down the stairs and into the green and silver velvet common room.

'Hey guys,' Hannah said as they entered the room. They all nodded and grunted in response, 'so…Tell me about yourselves' she said as she sat on the arm of the chair that Draco was sitting in. Draco sat back and his arm rested on the back of the armchair, gently resting next to her ass. Pansy looked at Blaise behind Draco and Hannah's backs, she gestured to the two sitting so close and raised her eyebrows. Blaise just shrugged back. They sat up and talked for hours until it was two o'clock in the morning. As they all said goodnight and went their separate ways Blaise to Hannah's hand and lightly kissed it. She giggled and went up the stairs. Draco looked positively livid as he made his way up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Pansy and Blaise stayed behind as the others went up and when they decided they were out of ear. They started to laugh.

'Omg! Did you see his face?' Pansy giggled.

'Yeah, he was fucking livid!' Blaise said laughing.

'I think he really likes her!' Pansy said after she stopped laughing and she looked completely seriously into Blaise's eyes.

'I know it's amazing, I've never seen Draco like this before!' Blaise said in awe, 'Do you think he knows how much he likes her?'

'I'm not sure…I don't think so…' She said frowning, 'We will have to make a plan up tomorrow… I'm sleepy.' He laughed

'Alright, see ya tomorrow babes… sleep well.' He smiled and hugged her. She made her way to her room and he to his.


	11. Chapter 11

The floorboards creaked as the shadow of a small girl flickered across the wall. She slithered through the beds and round the several trunks and bedside tables. She stopped beside the bed by the window and leaned over the girl sleeping soundly in a curled up ball. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in and out slowly. Her hand reached out and curled upon the sleeping girls shoulder. The girl on the bed stirred and looked up into the eyes of her shadow girl and she rubbed her eyes. Her scream echoed throughout the whole room and she reached for her bedside lamp. She switched it on and grabbed a knife of the tabletop.

'Whoa, whoa!,' Pansy yelped holding up her hands defensively and stepping backwards. Hannah exhaled loudly.

'Jesus Christ Pansy! Don't scare me like that! For fuck's sake you terrified me' she said whispering quietly in order to not wake up Daphne. Pansy giggled and Hannah breathed in and out deeply.

'You okay now?' Pansy asked quietly her hand still on the smaller girls shoulder. Hannah nodded and looked up at Pansy.

'What do you want anyway?' she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes again and yawning widely.

'Well…I thought we should have a little chit chat, besides you can't be a Slytherin and not look like one so you need a makeover honeybun,' Pansy said smiling at her, 'Also tomorrow after school I've asked permission for all of us to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and chill but also get some new clothes for you.' She said her smile growing wider. Hannah's eyes narrowed and she said in a questioning tone

'You're gonna give me a makeover?,' Pansy nodded, 'Oh shit' and her face paled. Pansy laughed. Pansy pulled her up off the bed and sat her down on the dressing table.

'I love your eyes so there is no way I'm gonna change their colour,' she stroked her hair and brushed it down, 'I think I might experiment with your hair,' She took out her wand and waved it slightly in the direction of the sitting girls head. Her hair instantly grew down to her the middle of her back. Her jet black locks curled into wringlets and flowed softly down her back, 'It looks so cool' said Pansy jumping up and down excitedly. Hannah looked in the mirror and saw her hair cascading down her back and her fringe was cut down the side still covering her scar and her left eye. The back of her hair was puffed up so that she had a bump at the back of her head. Her hair looked slightly like a sexier version of the muggle singer Amy Whinehouse's hair.

'wow… I really like it!' She whispered stroking the two pieces that were hanging down in the front of her face. Pansy squeaked with joy.

'Now you're makeup' She waved her wand again and light grey eyeshadow spread across her eyelid. Then black spread into the far corners of her eye and white in the corner near the nose. Black eyeliner drew itself right above the eyelashes again on the eyelid. A flick added itself onto corner of her eye. Light pink lipstick spread across her lips. And light pink blush made her cheeks look like she was blushing.

'Omg! I love it!' she yelled looking at her reflection in the mirror.

'I know right?,' Pansy squeaked, 'Okay.. were done,' she said smiling, 'you can go back to bed now…and in the morning I'll re-do your make up' She grinned. Hannah jumped up and hugged her.

'Thank you so much Pansy.' Hannah squealed. They smiled at each other and then waved and turned away and to their own beds and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun flooded in through the giant window and lit up the whole room making the emerald sheets sparkle. Hannah squirmed and writhed in her bed as Pansy shouted out at her from the bathroom.

'Come on Hannah! Get up it's 7:30… lessons start at 8:00 and I have to do your makeup!' Hannah groaned and stuffed her head in the pillow. Pansy giggled and sat on the bed beside the sleepy girl.

'Come on…Get up' Pansy said tapping Hannah's shoulder and pushing her onto her front. Hannah groaned and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Okay, okay… I'm up' she said sitting up in her bed stretching her arms again. Pansy grabbed her hands and pulled her into the dressing table chair. She curled her hair into wringlets again and re-did her make-up exactly the same as last night. She pushed her hair up to make it look like Amy Whinehouse's and the make-up made her eyes sparkle like bright green emeralds stuck into her eye sockets. Her eyelashes were huge surrounding her wide green eyes. And her pink lip gloss made her lips look plumper. Her eyeshadow and the black eyeliner with the flick shadowed her eyes making them look brighter and lighter. Hannah stood up and put her school uniform on. Her shirt was open quite low down with the black and green tie pulled down so it looked shaggy and loose. Her socks were pulled up to just below the knees but they were baggy and her cloak was strung upon her shoulders.

'Oh shit, Hannah! It's 8:00! It's breakfast time!' Pansy yelled dragging Hannah out the door and away from the mirror. They stumbled down the staircase and when they started banging into each other and laughing clutching at the wall and their sides. They fell out of the door landed on the floor and rolled around for a while. They looked up and saw Blaise and Draco staring down at them. There was an awkward silence for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. Pansy and Hannah were rolling around the floor and Draco and Blaise flipped over the sofas and laughed so hard they started crying. They all sat up and breathed deeply in order to try and stop their hysterics.

'Go-Good morning?' Draco chuckled sitting up on the arm of the sofa and looked down at the two girls ruffling his long blonde fringe and as his eyes crinkled up Hannah watched a tear fall out the side of his eye. His crooked smile flashed in Hannah's direction and she smiled a huge wide smile back. They all got up and walked towards the Slytherin common room door. Talking and pushing each other into the wall as they walked down the corridors towards the great hall. They sat down on the Slytherin table and dug into their food laughing every now and then at several things Hannah and Draco said to each other. Someone tapped her back and she turned around.

'Fred?' Hannah said when she saw the ginger haired teen standing looking sheepishly at her.

'Hey, how you doing?' He asked her his big brown eyes looking up from the floor to meet her eyes.

'I'm actually really great,' she said smiling she stood up to talk to him properly, 'Slytherin isn't that bad' she whispered into his ear and winked. He laughed and said 

'Say do you think I could borrow you for a sec?' He asked looking slightly awkward.

'Sure,' she turned back to the table placed her napkin on her plate, 'I'll see you later right guys?' she said winking at them. They all nodded and Hannah and Fred walked out of the large entrance and went around the corner. As they left Fred slipped a hand around Hannah's waist. Draco scowled. Pansy's eyebrows raised and Blaise's eyes narrowed. Draco faked a smile and dug back into his food. His heart cracked a little as he watched Hannah walk away with the ginger boy. He looked up from his breakfast to see Pansy and Blaise staring down at him with eyebrows raised and were towering over him. Draco leaned backwards into his chair.

'What?' Draco asked his eyebrow rising.

'What do you mean what? Do you not know what we know?' Pansy squeaked loudly her eyes growing huge.

'Pansy, calm down babes… but seriously Draco we know you've never felt like this before but are you that stupid?' Blaise said putting a hand down on the table. Draco's eyes widen as he took a spoonful of cereal and bite into it holding the spoon in his mouth as stared at his two best friends. Blaise rolled his eyes.

'Jesus Christ!' Pansy said as she slapped her forehead and shook her head. Draco's eyes widen again and his eyebrows raised in a quizzical expression. Blaise leaned across the table and whispered in Draco's ear

'You're in love with Hannah' he whispered and leaned back smirking.

'Wh-whhatt? No I'm not! Why would I do that?' Draco squeaked almost falling back off his chair. Blaise smirked

'Come on, It's so obvious!' Blaise grinned.

'Really? Is it that obvious?' Draco said blushing. Pansy squeaked and said

'Awww, my Draco's in love' she smiled. Blaise rolled his eyes but he was grinning and Draco blushed even more.

*Outside the Great Hall*

Fred pulled Hannah around the corner and behind a statue in the entrance hall.

'Okay were here now…What do you want?' Hannah said standing with her hand on her hip and staring at Fred her eyebrow raised.

'Well…umm…Ever since you went from Harry to Hannah I've seen you in a new light. I think I might be in love with you,' He said gulping in the middle. She was speechless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide, 'Say something please? So I don't feel like a retard…please?' He asked smiling widely.

'I—I don't know what to say…' she said shaking her fringe in front of her face.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' He asked looking deep into her eyes.

'Well…Fred you know I love you,' His face lit up, 'but as a brother not in the way your thinking. I'm not sure whether I should be here anymore…I'm gonna go..' she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'But…But I love you!' He said clenching her arm so hard so could feel her blood slowly.

'Ow, Fred! Stop! That hurts!.' She yelled trying to yank her arm out of his grip. He pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled and tried to push him away but he was all over her, his hand was up her shirt and she was too weak to do anything about it. Suddenly his lips were ripped away from hers. She gasped for air and saw a tall, thin blonde boy slam a fist into the side of his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Hannah stared shocked as Draco Malfoy, the boy she used to loathe punched one of her best friends once, twice, three times. By the third smack across the face Hannah had been drawn back to earth.

'Draco, Draco, Stop!' She said pulling him back from the ginger boy with a bloody nose. Draco stepped back looking confused.

'Sorry' he said flicking his fringe out of his face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and scarlet blush instantly spread about his face. She laughed

'You haven't done anything wrong,' she said stroking his cheek, 'but as for you.' She said turning to Fred. She reached out a hand and pulled him up. Then she lift her hand and reached up and slapped him across the face. Tears welled up in her eye as she and Draco walked away from Fred.

'Goodbye Fred, I'm sorry.'

'Are you okay?' Draco asked touching her lightly on the shoulder.

'What? Oh yeah I'm fine' she said with a smile. He frowned by didn't ask anymore about it.

'By the way… I forgot to ask earlier… but what in the world happened to your hair?' he asked raising his eyebrows again. She laughed.

'Oh that…Pansy did it…' She said pulling slightly at the tip of a strand. He chuckled and said

'Oh! That explains everything'

'Oh really? Why do you not like it?' she said looking sheepishly at the floor he shrugged.

'I think you look beautiful whatever you wear and do,' He blushed and there was an awkward silence, 'Oh shit…did I just say tha-?' he was cut off as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled her hand from her hair just as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.


	14. Chapter 14

AN/ HEY GUYSS :) THATS RIGHT. I'M BACK :D sorry for the wait ;) hope you like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I was reading through the previous chapters cus i'm gonna be honest and say that I completely forgot what the hell i'd written :P and I realised that I have not put a disclaimer on any of them :S so this **DISCLAIMER **which is really big as you can see :) is for all the previous chapters. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID I WOULD SERIOUSLY CONSIDER THE FACT THAT I COULD BE IN HEAVEN.

* * *

Chapter 14 :)

They walked back towards the Slytherin table, hand in hand and giggling softly.

"Whoa." Pansy said her face a perfect example of surprise.

"He works fast..." Blaise gasped his face a mirror of Pansy's.

"Hey guys" Hannah smiled at the gaping faces of her new friends and then laughed as she slid into the seat between Draco and Daphne. Daphne, who was medium height, but not the skinniest of girls, had a grimace set in stone on her face and it did not disappear when Hannah squeezed between her and Draco. In fact, if possible the frown strewn across her face increased in size. She stood up quickly. Too quickly. The pumpkin juice in front off her fell over and the liquid gushed out landing in Hannah's lap. Hannah and Draco gasped as the cold liquid drenched them both and Daphne ran out of the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Goyle sitting in Daphne's now vacated seat, clutching a half eaten cheese pie in his hands. Draco cast a cleaning spell and got rid of the pumpkin juice but the stench still clung to them.

"I don't know...," Hannah mumbled, "Maybe we should go after her..." she said a worried expression plastered on her face. She got up, off Draco's lap (she had made her way onto it), and headed towards the giant golden doors. She pushed one open and poked her head out.

"Daphne?," she said into thin air, "Where are you, Daph?" Slipping out of the crack between the doors she fumbled for her wand...just in case. She walked down the corridor, each door she past opening them and peering inside the dark empty classrooms. She finally reached the last classroom, at the end of the corridor. She took hold of the door handle and gently eased it downwards pushing her way into the room.

"Hello?," she whispered, her voice getting lost in the dark. There was a sudden sharp pain inside her stomach and she wrapped her arm around it keeling over, "Fuck." she mumbled, but as quick as the pain arrived it disappeared. Confused, but more worried about Daphne she stepped into the dark room. She could hear a soft sound floating upon the air, it was a sobbing cut off sound, reluctant, "Daphne?"

"What do you want?" a voice came up out of the dark and made its way across the room. Hannah stretched her arm out and switched the lights on. Daphne sat in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hand buried between them. Her back was moving up and down every now and then. Her breaths fast and uneven.

"Oh Daphne," Hannah sighed and made her way towards her. She wrapped her arm around the crying girl and patted her lightly on the back, "What's up Daph?"

"I— I'm just so tired... tired of trying... and failing... miserably..." she gasped out between loud sobs.

"Tired of trying what?" Hannah asked quietly whilst Daphne wiped the tears out of her eyes, a bloody red colour leaking across them.

"Trying – trying to – to get Draco to like me," escaped out of Daphne's mouth as she let out an almighty sod at the end. It took a while for her to calm down again before she said, "I have been in love with him ever since I met him... and every time I got close to him – and think that he might somehow like me – he goes out with some else – first it was Pansy, then – then it was Millicent, then Pansy again and then – then it was – it was – my own sister, As – Astoria and now – now it's you. I just can't take it anymore" she explained sobbing loudly into Hannah's shoulder. The sharp pain crept back across Hannah's stomach and wrapped her other arm around it. The pain was so much it made her feel like keeling over. She patted Daphne on the back, but she was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry –" She started to say before the other girl interrupted her.

"Sorry? What have you got to be sorry about? It's not like you have any power over who he likes." she said shaking her head.

"Yes. But if I knew... if there was someway I could have helped...then maybe.."

"Maybe what? You couldn't do anything! He loves you! Not me! And nothing is going to change that!" She was getting hysterical now. She suddenly jumped to her feet and made her way across the room.

"Daphne! WAIT!" Hannah shouted getting up quickly then bent over as pain shot through her stomach again.

"Wait for what? I've waited too long already." She whispered and then she ran out of the room sobs echoing behind her. Hannah rested her hand on the desk next to her and clutched at her stomach. The pain was causing her to feel faint. Her world was going fuzzy. She saw a figure standing at the door.

"HANNAH!" she heard someone call and the figure ran towards her, before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor like a limp rag doll.


	15. Chapter 15

_HELLO :) ok first : I'm sorry for not writing anything sooner, but I been alikkle bit busyy :P _

_second I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews.. I mean I didnt get online for about four weeks, but when I did I saw all the reviews for this story and it made me really happy and really wanna write more so thank youu all :) Also I wanna dedicate this chapter to **Asian-Fusion** and **Charlie DG** :) _

_Sadly I have to write this DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter :(_

* * *

Chapter 15 :)

It was dark outside when Hannah's eyes opened. There was a faint sound of someone breathing beside her. Slowly she turned her head to the side and gasped when she saw a tall blonde boy spread out on the armchair. His eyes were closed as his head rested on his hands. She watched in awe as he pulled his knees up onto the chair with him. _Why is Draco here? _Hannah thought trying to pull herself up into a seating position but was stopped when she felt a knife like pain slice into her stomach, almost splitting her in two. She breathed loudly in and out and clutched at her side. She fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and felt her chest rise and fall as she continued breathing deeply. She jumped slightly as a soft voice echoed out from beside me

'Hannah? Are you ok?'

'Yeah... yeah I'm..I'm fine...' she whispered. Her eyes were still closed as her hand lay still resting on her slowly expanding stomach.

'Oh thank god your awake. It's been a whole week... Dumbledore thought you were a lost cause... he wouldn't tell me whats wrong...' Draco whispered gently, softly caressing her cheek. She shrunk into his touch smiling. She turned to face him with a confused expression on her face. He shrugged and smiled that wonderful crooked smile that made her blush. Lying speechless, she was drawn in by the shining silver orbs that wrinkled up every time he smiled. He leaned closer as she pursed her lips and stayed captivated by his eyes. She closed her eyes and blushed as she felt his lips brush against her's. She stretched her hand out until it curled around his neck and pulled him in towards her. He pulled her onto his lap and pressed her body up against his. She pulled away from him and they took a deep breath.

'Oh Hannah... I missed you...' he whispered nuzzling into her neck. She smiled as she kissed his forehead gently.

Getting up off his lap and she grabbed a hairband off the beside table. Leaning upwards she tied her hair into a high ponytail with two stands hanging down at the front. _I'll fix it properly in the morning _she thought to herself. Lying back down onto the bed she pulled Draco down with her. He lay down beside her and began to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Ok i know this chapter wasn't my best, but eh what can you do :) i promise the next one will be betterr :D alright so umm... yeah and please reviews? cus that spurs me to write more :) ALSO if you write an awesome review (preferably one that makes me laugh :)) i'll dedicate the next chapter to you :) X_


End file.
